1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a unit for the dispensing and disposal of personal hygiene supplies; and more particularly, to a unit for dispensing pre-moistened personal hygiene wipes and, optionally, dry personal hygiene wipes, and for the sanitary disposal thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The safe and convenient dispensing of personal hygiene items, and the disposal thereof after use, presents significant challenges, which are especially acute in a public or institutional settings such as hospitals, nursing homes and the like. In many cases, used items contain bodily fluids or wastes, and must therefore be handled carefully. In a medical facility, staff members handling these items may be exposed to contamination, with the result that infections or diseases may be inadvertently transmitted. Caregivers, such as those in nursing homes and daycare facilities, must regularly assist their clients when attending to their needs, often in situations of urgency. Owing to their age or medical condition, many of these clients may be particularly susceptible to contagion. The care needed by these clients requires frequent use of various wipes, tissues, and the like, which are then soiled and hence must be disposed in a safe, efficient, and aesthetically acceptable manner. Cleaning personnel are understandably averse to handling waste items, which may be unpleasant to touch and potentially harbor dangerous pathogens susceptible to transmission through inadvertent contact. Very stringent protocols are generally required in medical facilities, since infections tend to spread rapidly causing severe, potentially fatal, consequences. The possibility of infection extends even for home use, where convenient, sanitary disposal of used items remains important. Methods and means that facilitate safe, efficient, and cost-effective disposal of waste items with minimal possibility for contact are thus eagerly sought in each of these environments.
It has previously been proposed to combine dispensing and disposal functions that relate to personal hygiene. U.S. Pat. No. 2,007,042 to Duckett discloses a device for receiving used chewing gum. The device comprises a compartment for storing and dispensing inter-folded napkins and a receptacle. A user is thus encouraged to dispose of used gum by withdrawing a napkin, wrapping the gum in it, and depositing the wrapped gum into the receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,440 to Ware discloses a disposal device for gum and the like. The device has a generally cubical housing, a disposable bag removably supported therein, and appropriate access openings for gum disposal and bag removal. Each of the sidewalls of the housing is formed with a slot therein for the insertion of a sheet of advertising or other printed display material. The sidewalls are made of transparent or clear plastic material for viewing the display material. The housing includes a recess in one of the sidewalls for holding a packet of wrapping tissues for the sanitary disposal of spent chewing gum. A turntable supports the housing for rotation on a tabletop, such that the sidewall mounted tissues may be brought within reach, and the display panels may be viewed by several persons seated at the same table.
Systems for dispensing tissues and the like and disposing of them after use have also been proposed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,442 to Giovine discloses a receptacle for the selective removal of tissues and the storage of soiled tissues. Generally stated, the receptacle comprises a container having a first opening and a second opening. Each of the openings is disposed in opposite walls of the container. A movable partition is positioned within said container. Fresh clean tissues are positioned between the movable partition and one of the openings. A plastic bag waste receptacle is positioned between the movable partition and the second opening. The waste receptacle is positioned to expand to receive soiled tissues as fresh tissues are selectively removed from the first opening and thence deposited through the second opening into the waste receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,296 to Parker discloses a tissue container and disposal container arrangement. The disposal container is supplied in a collapsed condition in a cavity in the tissue container. In use, the disposal container is removed from the cavity and erected to form a container into which used tissues may be deposited. A tether is attached at one end to the disposal container; a fastener pad is attached to the other end to allow the disposal container to be positioned and secured for ease of access thereto and the disposal or emptying of its contents.
Systems have also been proposed for dispensing both pre-moistened and dry hygienic wipes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,593 to Bloch et al. discloses a combined wet and dry sanitary tissue dispenser. A rear housing cooperates with a front housing to allow the dispenser to be refilled periodically with supply rolls of both wet and dry tissues. The dispenser has a lock for securing the front housing to prevent theft of either the roll of dry sanitary tissue or the roll of prewetted personal hygiene wipes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,803,249 to Harsanyi, Jr., et al., discloses a medical clean up kit comprising a container with multiple compartments for storing the clean up material. A first compartment dispensively houses a supply of moistened towelettes saturated with anti-pathogenic agents for destroying various viruses and bacteria. A second compartment dispensively houses a supply of dry towelettes. Various lids and closures are disclosed for sealing the compartments, and preventing the accidental spillage of anti-pathogenic agents that might precipitate from the moist towelettes.
None of the foregoing disclosures provides a dispensing unit having a tamper resistant disposal compartment. Even less do these disclosures facilitate disposal of used wipes using a method and means that avoids contact therewith by a caregiver, custodian, or the like.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a method and means that enables the safe and convenient dispensing of hygienic wipes and facilitates their disposal after use.
The present invention provides a method and means for dispensing hypoallergenic, antibacterial wet wipes and accommodating disposal thereof, following their use. In one embodiment, the unit functions as a xe2x80x9cBedside Butler(trademark)xe2x80x9d to provide a safe, quick and discrete means for freshening up and readily disposing of clean-up materials. The Bedside Butler(trademark) is adapted to be placed on a vanity table or other easy to reach location near the bedside. It contains a sealed inner unit having a plurality of compartments. One of the compartments contains the hypoallergenic, antibacterial wet wipes, and another of the compartments serves as a disposal unit into which the wipes are conveniently placed after use. Additional compartments may be provided for dispensing dry wipes, and storing personal effects. In another embodiment, the unit is especially suited for use in hospitals, nursing homes and other patient care facilities to minimize the care provider""s contact with soiled wipes, and thereby prevent the spread of infectious disease.
More specifically, there is provided, in accordance with the present invention, a unit for dispensing and disposing personal hygiene items. Such a unit comprises a housing having a top surface with a first housing dispensing aperture and a housing disposal aperture therein. The housing comprises a first dispensing container cavity and a disposal container cavity. A first dispensing container is removably disposed in the first dispensing container cavity. The first dispensing container has a first dispensing aperture therein that is substantially proximate and aligned with, and smaller in size than the first housing dispensing aperture. It is provided with a plurality of personal hygiene wipes adapted to be dispensed individually through the first dispensing aperture. A disposal container is removably disposed in the disposal container cavity. The disposal container is impervious. It has a tamper-resistant disposal aperture substantially proximate and aligned with, and smaller in size than the housing disposal aperture. The tamper-resistant aperture is adapted for disposal of spent personal hygiene wipes within the container.
Advantageously, the sealed inner unit is disposable and tamper resistant. Hygienic considerations are addressed and personal privacy is afforded. User concerns over contact with soiled wipes or invasion of privacy by tampering are alleviated.